Shark Attack
by TwilightDramaQueen15
Summary: Before Bella moved to Forks, she was attacked by a shark while surfing. Now, her scar is an ugly reminder. Can Edward and the Cullen's remind her that she is beautiful no matter what? Cannon. Rated M for later lemons and language and descriptive attack.


**AN: Okay, this is going to be a short story, probably only 10-12 chapters at most and 7-9 at least. IT'S SHARK WEEK ON DISCOVERY CHANNEL WHEN I'M WRITING THIS, SO THAT'S WHERE THE INSPIRATION CAME FROM! Okay? Good! ON WITH THE STORY! I GIVE YOU… SHARK ATTACK!**

I traced my scar on my torso gently with my fingertips. I had just gotten the stitches out and my scar was gruesome. My mind wandered back to the event that gave me this scar as I was on a plane to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie.

_Flashback_

"_Bet you I can get a better wave!" My best friend, Lexi, shouted a few yards away from me. We were in Florida. We both came together surfing, our sharing passion. Currently, we were in the bay in the panhandle on Florida._

"_Ha! Yeah right! Best wave all the way to shore wins, deal?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. We were about 30 yards out; there were rarely any troubles on the beach here, so we were never worried. But we should have been. Right when a perfect wave for me came, I felt something brush my foot. I looked down and screamed._

"_SHARK!" I screamed. Lexi cried out in shock and fear. Suddenly, the shark bumped my board and I flew off into the water. I was snatched into the jaws of a large shark, my torso in its mouth. I was crying and screaming. Lifeguards were hurrying, but a thought crossed my mind. _What if I don't make it? I don't want to be shark lunch meat!_ I thought panicked. I hit it as hard as I could on the nose, and it started shaking me ferociously. Lexi was banging on it as well, on its gills, eyes, and nose, anywhere she could reach._

_I brought me underwater and I looked up and saw a blurry image of my best friend's face. I could tell she was screaming. My own blood was surrounding me. I was swimming in my own blood. I was dying. It finally brought me up and I gasped for air my lungs so desperately needed. Lexi screamed in relief and hit the shark again._

_Finally, after a few moments of the shark thrashing, the lifeguards got to my side._

_One of them, a blonde haired male, stabbed it with a broken bottle. It let go in shock. By now, I was weak. Lexi grabbed me and put me on her surf board as they all pushed me to shore. I couldn't help but look down at my bloody torso. I whimpered. So much blood. I felt tears run down my face as the pain escalated to a burning sensation._

_That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out._

__

_I woke up to see my mom by my bedside. I smelled the sterile and sick people scent that could only come from a hospital. Lexi was in the chair across from me. I yawned. Just then, my doctor came in, his head stuck in a file._

_He looked up and smiled in relief._

"_Ms. Swan, you're awake! Thank goodness, we were beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up!" He said relieved._

_I smiled._

"_How am I, Doc?" I asked nervously. His eyes went down._

"_We had to use 512 stitches to patch up your torso to stop the bleeding. It will leave a scar, but the good news is: You're alive. You should have died with the amount of blood loss, but you somehow survived. It's a great miracle," he said with a small smile._

"_How long have I been out?" I asked. His smile dropped._

"_About 2 weeks. You can get your stitches out in 4 more weeks. I have to go, I have to check on another patient," he said hurriedly and rushed out of the door. Tears filled my eyes as I fell back into unconsciousness._

_End Flashback_

I had decided it would be better to move to Forks with my dad. My mom immediately approved. She said it would be better if I stayed away from the water for a while.

_Next day_

I was getting ready for school. I picked out my blue When In Rome silver belted top with black skinny jeans, my black strapped ballet flats, along with my sapphire jewelry my grandmother gave to me because we had the same birthday.**(ON PROFILE!)**

I hopped into my car and drove to Forks High School, Charlie having already left for work.

When I arrived, all eyes were on me. I grabbed my pain pills and put them in my bag with the doctor's note saying I had to take them every 4 hours. If I didn't, my scar would start hurting. I still can't maneuver around as well as before.

I walked to the front office as fast as I could to get away from the eyes boring holes in me.

_Lunch Time_

I was sitting at a girl named Jessica's table. I wasn't very hungry. Then, the cafeteria doors opened and _they_ walked in. They were all pale, beautiful and had dark eyes. I poked Jessica's arm and she turned to me.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. She looked, but her expression told me she didn't need to, because she already knew who I was talking about.

"The Cullen's," she said with a small smirk. "The big dark haired one is Emmett, and he's _with_ the blond girl, Rosalie. Then, there's the dark haired girl, Alice-she's _really_ weird. And she's dating Jasper- the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." I couldn't help but noticed she left the last, and possibly the most beautiful, person out.

"Who's he?" I asked, and by Jessica's expression, she was hoping I wouldn't notice him.

"That's Edward," she said reluctantly. "He totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. So, don't even try." She said. I couldn't help but smile.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said. I got up and told the table I was going to the art room. There was still 45 minutes of lunch left.

I grabbed the required equipment for painting on the canvas. Everyone told me I painted very realistic paintings and drawings, and I was painting the attack.

I was just finishing up the bloody water when I heard a small gasp. I turned around and saw Alice Cullen staring at my painting.

"That's… kind of scary," she said hesitantly. I smiled. "You're very good," she complimented.

"Thank you," I said, turning back around and rinsing my brush in the water and dipping it in the grey and starting the shark. My torso was in its mouth. It was being painted from the way I looked at it.

"What happened?" Alice asked quietly.**(AN: INTROS DONE DUE TO FACT I AM NOT A PATIENT PERSON!)**

I frowned.

"My friend and I were surfing. We ran into a… complication," I said quietly. I heard her walk closer.

"Who is it chewing on?" She asked curiously.

Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Me," I whispered. She gasped.


End file.
